Let's Play A Game
by HopelessDreamer65
Summary: Kagome is dragged out to a halloween party where she is forced to play spin the bottle. What happens when she has to kiss Inuyasha? And what will she do when he realizes he wants more of her? -rating may be changed later-


Thank you guys sooo much for deciding to read this. I know its not the best out there but hey im trying :P

I do not own inuyasha

Kagome stared at the bottle in shock. Had it really landed on her? Her big chocolate brown eyes looked up from the bottle to the grinning boy in front of her. She knew it was a bad idea to come to this party.

_-Earlier that day-_

"Sango, what makes you think I want to go to a stupid Halloween party?" Kagome walked briskly in the chilly wind.

Her friend, obviously high on something, was desperately trying to keep up. "It's just something different, yanno? We need to get more."

Kagome snorted. "I'm out right now aren't I?" Sango's bland stare made Kagome sigh in exasperation. "Why do you really want to go?" The blush that crept into Sango's cheeks was enough to make her stop. "Are you serious, Sango? A guy?"

"It's nothing," Sango mumbled. Her straight black hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail as usual. The purple scarf around her neck made her olive skin glow, even in the cloudy gloom of October. Even though all she wore was a simple white blouse and blue jeans, Sango looked like she was ready for a photo shoot. Kagome envied her. She thought of Sango as the cool friend. She played almost every sport and she was head cheerleader and played lead role in the school plays and still managed to have a social life; all while keeping up her grades! Meanwhile, all Kagome could do was the only thing she was good at: art. With little to no friends, Kagome stayed home most days. Shut up in her room with her music and paint. "I guess I'll go."

Sango squealed like a little girl, jumping up and down before hugging Kagome. "I swear you're not gonna regret it, Kags. And I have the perfect costume for you." Kagome groaned and let herself be dragged. She was already starting to regret it

X

Night had already fallen. The wind had grown stronger, making the trees sway and the colorful fallen leaves dance around the streets. The sidewalks were busy, full of excited children and mischievous teens. Laugher (and the occasional scream) filled the air. Kagome would had liked to paint the scene but instead she was letting Sango paint on her face. She felt silly and extremely uncomfortable in the costume Sango had fished out of the basement. The black one piece suit clung to her body, making her want to stretch it out. The sleeves went a little past her fingertips and the pant legs went under her ankles. Sango had given her combat boots to wear and painted her bitten nails a shiny black. With her dark locks pulled into a high pony tail, Kagome felt exposed. The cat ears headband sat obediently atop her head.

"Maybe I should just give out candy," Kagome said for the tenth time already. Sango just ignored her and drew on another whisker. "Why do I have to be a cat?" She whined.

Sango dipped the brush back into the paint before making another perfect line on Kagome's face. "Shut up. I'm almost done."

Pouting, Kagome stopped complaining. She didn't like the feel of the eye liner or the heavy mascara on her eye lashes but, according to Sango, it made her look extra hot. The goofy smile on her friend's face told Kagome that she was done and, without even daring to glance at the mirror, ran out of the bathroom before anymore ideas came to Sango's mind. Already dressed in a stunning hippi costume, Sango giggled. "You look soo hot, Kags. You don't even know.

Blushing a deep red, Kagome snorted. "Let's not talk about how I look right now. I feel ridiculous."

Grabbing her coat, Sango laughed, showing off her perfect teeth. "You're supposed to. It's Halloween!"

"I'm going to die," Kagome groaned. But she was smiling. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

The two girls got into Sango's sleek car she'd gotten for her birthday. Before making the engine come to life, Sango sent a wink to Kagome. "This is going to be the best."

X

"This... looks horrible!" Kagome screeched. There were people everywhere. The porch was loaded with dancng bodies. The yard littered with random groups of mingling kids she recognized from school. And the house... the house was packed! Music blared from inside. Kagome wondered how anyone even heard their own thoughts, assuming that they thought at all.

"You are getting out of this car."

Kagome snorted. "That's what you think. I'm walking home and I'm going to lay in my bed and I'm going to reblog everything i see on tumblr."

Sango simply opened the door and left her there. She knew Kagome too well. And, just like she thought was going to happen, Kagome got out the car and scrambled after Sango. "Good to know you changed your mind about walking home," she said smugly, smiling when she heard Kagome snort. They made their way to the front door. Sango saying hi to every other person she past and hugging the occasional friend of hers.

Kagome awkwardly trailed behind her. She wished she were anywhere but here.

They were finally inside when Sango was dragged away by a group of girls. Sango mouthed an apology before she was out of sight. All alone, Kagome stood there for a few minutes before making her way to the living room. She squeezed her way though the crowd, mumbling apologies she knew they couldn't hear. Everyone wore costumes or masks or had their face painted in some fashion. Even in a room full of people she knew didn't notice her, Kagome still felt like the room was laughing at her. Like everyone was judging her. It didn't matter if Kagome knew it was stupid to think that way, it was just how she felt. Seeing the empty couch, Kagome made it her target. It took at least 10 minutes to make her way through the dancing crowed and the random people who lined the walkway holding drinks in their hands. Finally making her way to the couch, Kagome settled down. Something fell somewhere, but you could barely hear it over the the volume in the house.

Kagome jumped when she felt an arm snake around her shoulders.

"I thought you were a bunny tonight," a voice yelled close to her ear. Kagome was confused and totally uncomfortable under the strangers arm. She could tell it was a guy from the bass in his voice but she didn't recognize it and was too afraid to turn her head to see. Her body froze, she couldn't even get words out.

"Is this new perfume?" the guy asked. Kagome felt him draw nearer to her, sniffing. "I love it." She could feel his breath on her neck and her hands began to tremble. Why couldn't she move? Why was she acting like this?

"Damn, why haven't you worn this before? It's driving me crazy." He was so close to her neck, breathing in deeply. Now Kagome's whole body was shaking. She could hardly breath.

Sango's voice snapped her out of her state.

"Inuyasha, don't you have some whore to fuck."

The guy backed up from Kagome. "Shit. I thought she was Kikyo... I'm not drunk am I?"

"Nope, she does look a lot like Kikyo though." Sango saved Kagome from Inuyasha's warm arm. "Let's get you a drink, Kags."

Inuyahsa's eyes followed them until the two girls disappears into the crowd. 'Interesting,' he thought.

X

"I'm really sorry for leaving you like that, Kagome," Sango kept saying now that they were in the kitchen. It was quieter in here. "I didn't know Inuyasha was going to act like that. But then again, he could never control his dick."

"I think I'm ok now." Kagome gave a weak smile. "It's really not a problem."

Sango was still eyeing her shaken friend as she poured the soda into a red plastic cup. "Did he say anything to you? He really thought you were Kikyo?"

"I think so." Taking the cup, Kagome sipped. "I'm sure it was just an honest mistake."

Sango nodded, sipping her own drink. "Well," she said taking Kagome's arm in hers, "let's go wreck this party."

They threw themselves back into the crowd. Sango introduced Kagome to a few people, making small talk when she could. She wanted to get her friend comfortable around new faces. She hated to see her shut up in her room everyday. And it scared her the way Kagome shut down when boys talked to her. Sango could see how uncomfortable she was now just standing with the group. She could see her glancing up at Inuyasha every once in a while. He had his arms wrapped around Kikyo, who was dressed in a playboy bunny suit like the whore she was. Sango scowled at the sight. She knew Inuyasha was a good guy but she could never understand why he was with Kikyo of all people. The girl was just a flat out bitch to everyone.

"I have an idea guys" a girl announced with a loopy smile. "Why don't we take this up stairs and play spin the bottle?" It was hard to tell who actually agreed with the girl but they ended up going upstairs anyway.

Sango had to force Kagome up the steps.

"I'm going to kill you, Sango."

"No you wont! I swear it's going to be fun."

"What if I get picked?" Kagome demanded. They were almost halfway up now.

"Then you get your seven minutes in heaven with your guy." Sango giggled at Kagome's horrified expression. "I promise it won't be that bad. Just go before I end up falling down these steps.

They found the group in a room at the end of the hallway. It was far enough away from the stairs that you could barely hear the music. Kagome sat in the middle of Sango and a guy named Naraku. Placing a beer bottle in the middle, someone asked "Who's gonna go first?"

"I will." It was Inuyasha. His amber eyes glinted with a strange excitement as he spun the bottle. It seemed to go on forever...

Until it landed on Kagome.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes widened. She stared at the bottle in shock. Had it really landed on her? She looked up from the bottle to see the grinning boy in front of her. His snow white hair stood out against the black shirt he wore. He was attractive in every shape and form. He practically yelled sex at her with his eyes.

"I think I might like this."

x

x

x

x

x

once again thanks for reading. it would help me loads if you guys told me what you thought and what i should work on. loves youuuuu


End file.
